Forgivness
by Literally No One
Summary: Hiccup has a hard time accepting the fact that Alvin was an ally. Will he forgive him for his actions in the past? One-Shot for "Cast out" [Repost] NEW EDIT INSIDE


**I know, you guys are hoping for another chapter in my story. But I'm not only having major writers block, but school is a devil. Here's a not so good one-shot for ya. :)**

 **Edit: sorry if you read the un finished chapter for my other story. I miss clicked. Soooooo so so sorry.**

 **Also, another writer, who goes by the name "MessyBessyJackySassy" Wanted me to tell ya (If you're reading her story) That she also has writers block and is both, writing a one-shot and another story because she had the idea a while ago. But with her not having a clue what to write for "Forced a hero" She wants to write that said story now. Here, she gave me a small paragraph from chapter one for a little teaser.**

 **Who's up for seconds? New edit, she just private messaged me and told me she is now going with her other, older, idea. The adventure that will happen I do not know anything but "Modern A.U". Guess we'll have to wait and see.**

* * *

Watching his father shake hands with their no longer enemy, Alvin, wasn't as fulfilling as Hiccup hoped. He still felt the sting of anger inside him. For all the pain that he put him through, just for dragon training knowledge. To be frank, Dagur did more damage. But they were never gonna be in peace with the Berserker tribe again any time soon. When Alvin and his father stopped shaking hands, Alvin saw Hiccup watching. And knew instantly why.

"Let's go bud." Before Alvin could say anything he flew away. He sighed and looked at his friend.

"He'll forgive you." Stoic assured him. "Trust me. Just, give it time." Alvin nodded. Agreeing with his fellow chief. Hiccup flew through the air on Toothless. Feeling like it's been more then a mew day and a half since they'd flown. He was happy to have his bud back and his father safe and sound. But his thoughts turned to Alvin. Will he be able to forgive him for what he's done? After all, he helped take down Dagur before he could do who knows what to him and his father. They both could be dead right now, lying in the dirt, forgotten. But can he let the _past_ lie in the dirt forgotten? He had no idea. But then he was distracted by Astrid and the others as they met him in the air.

"This is amazing isn't it, Hiccup?" Astrid smiled to him. "The outcast are now at peace with Berk. Never thought I'd see that coming." Hiccup just nodded slightly, letting the others bask in the glory of peace between enemies.

"And it all started with me!" Snotlout boasted.

"Yeah, because you're the one who refused to listen and almost got me killed in the first place." Astrid commented. Remembering that practice day.

"Mmm, details." Snotlout said, swerving from the subject. Finally, Hiccup zoned the others out as they talked about the defeat of Dagur, and thought deeply into his conflict with Alvin. He thought of that first meeting. When he gave himself up and Alvin almost killed him. And he remembered when Alvin tricked him by using Mildew against his own island and Chief. It was hard to admit, Alvin had a few flawless plans. But some, like when he held Heathers parents captive so she would go to berk and steal the dragon book, were foiled and he lost. But others, like using Mildew and finding an uninhabited island, even though they were foiled as well they were, as much as Hiccup hated to say, brilliant.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled. Hiccup jumped and nearly fell of Toothless' back. He wondered how many times she called out to him while he was in his mind. "What's wrong?" Of course she would ask that.

"Nothing. Was just, thinking." He insisted. "We should rest guys. It's been a long couple days." They all agreed and flew home. All but Astrid. Who stayed with Hiccup.

"Seriously, Hiccup. What's going on?" She said once the others were out of sight.

"I told you, it's nothing!" Hiccup continued to tell her.

"Is it the outcast?" Astrid questioned further.

"No, I'm happy we've made peace." Hicccup replied, rather quickly.

"But you haven't forgiven Alvin. Have you?" She said. Hiccup didn't reply. He didn't want to. She knew she was right and had Stormfly get closer to the two. As they landed in front of the chiefs house, she jumped off along with Hiccup. "look, just get some rest. We can figure things out once we've all had some sleep." She smiled at him, placing a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"Yeah.." he agreed, still silently thinking. Walking into his house he found Alvin, Stoic, Gobber and Spitelout sitting at the table. As if catching up. "Oh, hey." He said, rather quietly. Alvin and the trio shared looks.

"Hey Hiccup." Spitelout smiled, finally breaking the brief silence that had fallen.

"You up to bed?" Stoic asked. Hiccup just nodded and trudge up the stairs. Stoic made a move to stand, but Spitelout stopped him.

"Let me, brother. I need some quality time with my nephew sometime." Stoic sighed and let Spitelout go. Hiccup was taking Toothless' saddle off when he got there.

"Hey." Hiccup said awkwardly, trying to neatly pile the riding gear into the chest next to Toothless' rock slab.

"How's your head, Hiccup? After what happened, it's gotta be hurting like someone slammed it with a bludgeon." Spitelout commented, smiling softly. Only after that did Hiccup acknowledged the pounding in his head.

"Yeah, it hurts a little." Hiccup agreed. He rubbed Toothless under the chin and stood up. Spitlout walked up to him.

"Look. I know you're still angry at Alvin. And I know that you can hold a mean grudge." He began. Hiccup sighed. Great, a lecture by Snotlouts father. "I also know, you can forgive just as easily." He knew he was right, because he forgave the entire village for the bulling before he met Toothless.

"I know, I know." Hiccup stuttered, sitting down on his bed. Spitlout sat down next to him, as much as it annoyed Hiccup. He just wanted him to leave.

"Why not, talk to Alvin and get it off your chest." He suggested.

"I should. It's just that-" Hiccup couldn't find the words. _It's just I wouldn't know what to say and it would turn into a really awkward situation_ he thought.

"I understand." His uncle answered, as if hearing his thoughts.

"But I SHOULD at least try." Hiccup continued. "To get this over with at least. I can't dwell in the past." Spitelout smiled. He had gotten Hiccup to agree in less then five minutes. Hiccup lead the way down to the waiting men. "Hey, Alvin." Hiccup greeted him half heartedly. Spitelout made eye contact with Stoic and the Chief nodded. "I was just thinking about our troubles." Hiccup began, although using the word 'troubles' was taken it rather lightly.

"I see." Alvin said.

"Everyone deserves forgiveness. It was hard for me to forgive the town for the first fourteen years of my life, and I still haven't fully forgiven.. anyone, really." Hiccup admitted with a small sigh. "But. I'm willing to give you a second chance. Now, I won't forget what you did to me, but. we should just forget the past, and focus on the present." Alvin stayed silent, knowing the boy had more to say.

"We all make mistakes sometimes. And we've all stepped across that line. But, nothings sweeter then the day we find forgiveness. And we all stumble and we fall. We all need forgiveness at times. So, I'm willing to forgive you." Hiccup said his mini speech quickly and the adults were taken back by what he said.

"Thank you, Hiccup." Alvin said finally. "I hope, we can make amends." Hiccup nodded.

"Good night." He walked back up the stares and the men watched, Stoic above all. Proud his son could let go of the past better then he.

"Now, about the prison situation with Dagur." Stoic said, going back to the subject they were discussing before Hiccup had returned.

"Of course, He will be locked up on my island. Nothing will go wrong." Alvin declared. Cue, those famous last words.


End file.
